Думаю о хорошем
Думаю о хорошем(англ.Look on the Bright Side) - песня из эпизода «Унесённый потоком» мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». Текст песни На русском Бешти: Классно! А здесь жара Двигаться активнее пора Невозможно скрыться нигде Поторопись, а то быть беде Понял я давно кое что Шевелись на месте Долго не стой Вот повеял ласковый ветерок Где же деревья, ну хоть листок? Но ничего, не беда До цели я дойду и вот тогда Я смогу наконец отдохнуть А пока продолжу свой путь Думаю о хорошем Никто меня не сможет удержать Думаю о хорошем Я буду петь и веселей шагать Меня освежил полёт Я жду когда дождь придёт Хотя бы туча свою тень пришлёт И где-то отдых ждёт Погодите, место я нашёл Здесь чуть-чуть посижу и всё Как красиво, я очень рад Но только нет уже пути назад Думаю о хорошем Никто меня не сможет удержать Думаю о хорошем Я буду петь и веселей шагать Ууух! Да вот это класс Я отдохнул - пойду сейчас Шаг вперёд, ни шагу назад Верю в успех нету преград Там мой дом, он меня ждёт Там прохлада, там хорошо Я дойду точно теперь Не помешает солнце мне Думаю о хорошем Никто меня не сможет удержать Думаю о хорошем Я буду петь и веселей шагать Думаю о хорошем Никто меня не сможет удержать Думаю о хорошем Я буду петь и веселей шагать На английском Beshte: Poa! That sun is hot Gotta keep moving, long way to walk Can't see shelter, I've looked a lot No time to waste, no place to stop 'Cause one thing, hard way I've learned If I'm out in the sun too long, I get burned Loving every bit of this welcome breeze But what I need is shade and trees But it's okay, and it's all right I'll push it along 'til Pride Lands in sight Need a break, take a rest real soon Til then, I'll be singing this tune Gotta look on the bright side! That shining sun will never get me down Gotta look on the bright side! A happy song will help me get around Flood Plains would be great right now How about a cloud so rain come down? Even a shadow that'll hit the ground Not a place that's to be found Wait a minute, think I found the place Great rock space I can take a break Love the scenery, I mean to say But gotta stay safe while I'm on my way Gotta look on the bright side! The long way home has lots of things to see Gotta look on the bright side! Spirits high is how I'll always be Phew! Now, that hit the spot Catch my breath, rest and cool off Stretch my legs, step I can't stop Home on my mind, time to move on Pride Lands bound, be home with ease Love that sun, but love shade and trees Back real soon, had time to breathe Found that shelter, no burns for me Gotta look on the bright side! That shining sun will never get me down Gotta look on the bright side! A happy song will help me get around Gotta look on the bright side! The long way home has lots of things to see Gotta look on the bright side! Spirits high is how I'll always be Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва»